


watcher in the woods

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: She wasn't sure at first, but that car was definitely following them.





	watcher in the woods

Josie nods along as her mom talks.

“You don't have to worry about me being alone. I'm hitching a ride to Pop's with Cheryl then I'm heading to Val's house with Melody so we can take care of our sick kitten.”

Her mom purses her lips like she wants to object then let's out a dramatic sigh, “Okay, sweetheart. Just call me when you get there. I'll let this town turn to ashes and dust before I let anything happen to you.”

She knows deep down it's true; she just wishes her mother would show it more.

Josie nods again. “Will do.”  
*  
Josie sits the bag with her stuff in it on the stool next to her as she waits for Melody to finish her shift.

She couldn't understand why her girl would still work here after what happened. Josie still got chills walking through the door.

She pauses as a pale piece of paper to her left catches her attention. 

“The Red Circle?” Josie snorts as she reads the name out loud. Archie Andrews must be really messed up about the latest string of events. She'd talk to him later, make sure he was doing okay. Well, as okay as a kid who just watched his dad get shot in front of him could be. 

She puts the flyer back as Melody approaches from the back with a dazzling smile to greet her friend.

“Ready?”

Josie reaches for her bag as she slides off the stool. “Yeah, let's go.”  
*  
Josie curses under her breath.

She wasn't sure at first, but that car was definitely following them. Josie looks back once then reaches into her pocket.

Melody leans toward her and speaks in a frightened hushed tone, “Please tell me you're pulling out some mace.”

Josie gives her friend a slight head shake, eyes widening, “What the hell is mace going to do against a gun? I'm calling the boys.”

Archie picks up the first ring and Josie cuts him off at hello.

“Someone is following us.”

She shares a look with Melody and the two girls pick up speed.

“Where are you, Josie?”

Reggie feels his hands tighten around the steering wheel. He was not about to have another friend in the hospital again — _or worse._

“I'm on Hastings street. I'll fight if I have to.”

“No!” Archie takes a deep breath then replies softly. “Don't do anything till we get there. Just hold tight.”

“Hurry the hell up!” Josie yells into the phone before hanging up. She's reaches for her friends hands to give it a small squeeze. Maybe she should've called Sheriff Keller.

Archie shares a look with Reggie, hand flexing against the bat in his lap as his friend does a sharp U-turn.

Reggie eyes narrow as his temper builds up, “No one messes with my cat.”  
*  
Archie hurries out of the car as soon as it's slowed down enough, bat held securely in his hand.

Reggie holds in flashlight in one hand and moves it around to see in the dark.

“This is where she said she was.”

“Are you sure?!”

“I'm sure.” Archie responds. He looks around again, “Josie! Melody!”

The sound of a car burning rubber makes him turn, falling to his knees as he scrambles towards it.

Josie and Melody pop from behind the bushes, equal expressions of fear on their face.

“Archie!”

Melody springs forward, wrapping the boy in a bone crushing hug. Archie hugs her back subconsciously, “What happened, Melody?”

“We were walking to Valerie's house and-and this man just pulled up then circled back like three times.” Josie explains, hands rubbing her cold arms.

“Did you see anything? Who it was?”

Melody shakes her head as she pulls away. “It's too dark to see anything. I'm sorry.”

Melody cups her hands around her mouth to smother a cry. Archie brings her back in for a hug, “No, it's okay. Don't be sorry.”

Reggie joins Josie as she stands off to the side, “You good?”

Josie nods, clearing her throat before speaking. “I'm fine, Mantle. Just take us to Val's house.”

He nods and ushers her towards his car. “Okay.”  
*  
Valerie opens the door with the hand not holding a bucket. Josie doesn't even want to know what that's for.

“What took you guys so long?”

Valerie looks at the four people on her porch, “Well don't speak at once.”

“Some asshole with a car was following us. I called Archie and they scared him off.”

Valerie eyes widen, “Thank god you're okay. I just made some brownies for Trev. You guys can come get some.”

Melody heads into the house with Josie behind her. Valerie raises an eyebrow at Archie.

“They’re not poisoned, I promise.”

Archie laughs uneasily and takes a step back, “Thanks, Valerie, but I'm okay. My dad is probably worried sick, so we should go–”

Reggie scoffs, “Speak for yourself, Andrews. I'd love some of your brownies, Val.”

He slides past her to get into the house.

Valerie redirects her attention to Archie, “Last chance.”

“Good night, Valerie.”

“Night, Archie.”  
*  
Josie goes into the hallway to call her mom and Reggie eavesdrops.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing happened. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Reggie steps out of his hiding spot, blocking her path, “Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

“Why were you listening to my phone call?”

Reggie shrugs, head tilting to the side, “The same reason you didn't tell your mother the truth.”

“I was doing it because I didn't want her to worry,”Josie jabs her finger into his chest repeatedly, “you just wanted to be nosy.”

Reggie looks down at her finger then back up, “Number one, ouch. Number two, if you're as fine as you say you are then what does the Mayor have to be worried about?”

Josie holds his gaze until Valerie comes into view, “Melody has found the movies.”

Josie sighs in exasperation. “I thought you hid them in a good spot, Valerie!”

“I did! You know nothing is going to keep that girl from watching High School Musical.”

“Well, looks like it's going to be a long night. Go home, Reginald.”

He crosses his arms across his chest, “Considering this is Valerie's house, I'll leave when she wants me to, Josephine.”

“Bye, Reggie.” Valerie sing songs, waving at the boy.

“Fine, but I'm taking some of those brownies with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i was bummed about the pussycats not having any screentime and wrote


End file.
